A silicon photonics device is known as a semiconductor device that performs optical communication. In order to improve performance of the silicon photonics device, it is necessary to input a laser beam as a light emission source into an optical waveguide of a photonics chip with high accuracy and output the laser beam to an external optical fiber or an external optical waveguide.
Incidentally, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-14766 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure about an optical device having an optical waveguide, and also discloses a structure that minimizes loss of optical coupling at a time of inputting light into an optical spot size converter from an optical fiber.
In addition, for example, International Publication No. 2014/156962 (Patent Document 2) discloses a structure about optical axis alignment in a photoelectric hybrid device, and also discloses the optical axis alignment at a time of inputting light into an optical waveguide from a laser diode and outputting an optical signal through a grating coupler.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-191110 (Patent Document 3) discloses a structure about a technique for coupling optical waveguides, and also discloses coupling of the optical waveguides at a time of outputting, from the optical fiber(s), the light inputted into the optical waveguide, from the optical fiber.